Brennende Wälder
Kapitel 1 Blattwind schaute liebevoll auf ihre Jungen hinab. Ein rot-braunes öffnete das rosa Mäulchen zu einem lautlosen Miauen. Blattwind leckte ihm über den Kopf.,,Sie sind wunderschön.´´miaute Blütenfluss mit ruhiger Stimme. Blattwind schnurrte bei den Worten ihrer Schwester.,,Hast du schon Namen für sie?´´Blattwind schüttelte den Kopf.,,Windschweif wollte eines benennen.´´,,Er ist von der Jagd zurück. Ich kann ihn holen.´´bot Blütenfluss an. Ehe Blattwind antworten konnte, hatte sie die Düse gemacht. Windschweif kam in den Bau, gefolgt von Blütenfluss.,,Du wolltest eines benennen?´´erinnerte Blattwind.,,Ja.´´miaute er. Er leckte einem nach dem anderen übers Ohr und stupste ein braun-gesprenkeltes an.,,Ich würde es Wildjunges nennen.´´schlug er vor und hob den Kopf. Blattwinds Augen leuchteten.,,Blütenfluss, willst du einem seinen Namen geben?´´Blütenfluss hob überrascht den Kopf.,,Gerne.´´miaute sie. Ein kleines hellgraues Junges krabbelte auf sie zu und schmiegte sich an die Heilerin.,,Weidejunges.´´miaute sie und schnurrte, als das Junge nach ihrer Milch suchte. Sie nahm es am Nackenfell und legte es vorsichtig zu seiner Mutter.,,Und die Anderen?´´Windschweif schaute sie fragend an. Morgenröte kam in den Bau.,,Finden die großen Versammlungen jetzt in der Kinderstube statt?´´schnurrte sie. Blattwind schnurrte belustigt.,,Ich habe auf dich gewartet.´´erklärte sie. Morgenröte war verwirrt.,,Warum?´´,,Gib ihm einen Namen.´´miaute Blattwind. Morgenröte legte sich neben ihre Freundin und schaute sie an.,,Egal welches.´´antwortete Blattwind, als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.,,Wirbeljunges?´´schlug sie vor und deutete auf ein dunkelgraues mit zottigem Fell. Blattwind nickte.,,Jetzt du.´´Windschweif setzte sich hin.,,Ich fände Waldjunges gut.´´schnurrte sie, als das rot-braune sich neben ihr zusammenrollte. Morgenröte hatte es sich in ihrem Nest zusammengerollt.,,Ich muss zurück zu Funkenherz. Ihre Atemprobleme haben nicht nachgelassen.´´miaute Blütenfluss.,,Sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste.´´Windschweif schaute der Heilerin besorgt in die Augen.,,Ich wünschte Rotwolke wäre hier.´´klagte sie, während sie den Bau verließ.,,Ich muss wieder zu Mauspfote. Sie hat immer noch Probleme mit dem Überraschungsangriff. Bis morgen.´´miaute er. Blattwind leckte ihm das Ohr. Sie schaute ihm nach bis er im Eingang verschwand. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch von Monstern auf dem Donnerweg und der Gestank von Zweibeinerabfällen stieg ihr in die Nase. Über ihr ragte das Nest eines Zweibeiners auf und sie sprang zurück. Neben diesem Nest stand ein zweites, doch dazwischen war eine schwarze Lücke. Sie schaute um die Ecke und konnte eine niedrige Mauer sehen. Eine Katze sprang auf die Mauer und auf eine Tonne. Dort nahm er sich ein Stück Fleisch und sprang wieder über die Mauer. Sie trat hinter der Ecke hervor und sprang auf die Tonne. Sie schnupperte und rümpfte die Nase. Sofort sprang sie auf die Mauer. Hinter der Mauer ging es nicht weiter. Sie sprang runter und schaute sich um. In der Wand eines Zweibeinernestes war ein Loch. Eine Katze würde hindurch passen, doch ein Hund nicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Katze in der Dunkelheit des Nestes verschwunden war. Sie nahm den Geruch mehrerer Katzen wahr. Zwei Katzen liefen in der Dunkelheit umher. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Blattwind sprang auf einen Balken an der Wand. Neben diesem war noch einer und darüber war eine weitere Etage mit feuchtem muffigem Stroh. Sie sprang auf die Etage und schaute sich um. Zwei leuchtend grüne Augen konnte sie in dem Licht, das durch ein Loch in der Decke des Nestes strömte, erkennen. Zu diesen Augen gehörte ein rot-brauner Körper, der in dem feuchten Stroh lag. Hinter der Katze tauchte eine weitere auf und fletschte die Zähne. Es war ein riesiger schwarzer Kater mit durchdringend blauen Augen. Blattwind sprang von der Etage auf den Boden und aus dem Zweibeinernest raus. Drei andere Kater versperrten ihr den Weg. Sie musste kämpfen, es wenigstens versuchen. Ein rot-weiß-gescheckter Kater sprang sie mit ausgefahrenen Krallen an. Ein anderer braun-getigerter Kater unterstützte die Attacke des Anderen. Ein hellbrauner bewachte Blattwinds Fluchtweg. Der rot-weiße zerkratzte ihr die Augen und sie fand sich in der Sicherheit der Kinderstube wieder. Sie spürte Erleichterung durch ihren Körper fahren. Sie hatte geträumt. ,,Waldjunges?´´das war Blattwinds Stimme aus der Kinderstube. Waldjunges stürmte in den Bau.,,Ja?´´,,Es wird spät. Du solltest schlafen.´´Blattwind schaute sich nach Weidejunges um.,,Wo ist deine Schwester?´´fragte sie.,,Sie ist bei Blütenfluss.´´miaute sie,, Außerdem will ich draußen bleiben, bis Windschweif wieder da ist.´´protestierte sie nachdrücklich. Blattwind ignorierte das Zicken ihrer Tochter und fragte:,,Was will sie da?´´Doch Waldjunges wandte nur den Blick und schnaubte.,,Warum sollte ich dir antworten?´´,,Dann eben nicht.´´miaute Blattwind. Sie stellte sich auf und trabte aus dem Bau. Waldjunges nutzte die Gelegenheit, um wieder raus zu gehen.´´''Wenn ich im Lager bleibe, wird Mama mich sehen.''´´dachte sie. Sie schlich um die Büschen, die das Lager umgaben herum und flitzte aus dem Lager. Die Dämmerung brach herein und der Wald wurde immer finsterer.,,M...Mama?´´rief sie in die Ferne des Waldes, doch es kam keine Antwort außer das letzte Zwitschern der Vögel vor dem Sonnenuntergang. Es roch fremd. Ein Blitz erleuchtete für einen Augenblick den Wald. Dann fielen kleine Wassertropfen vom Himmel und immer mehr. Sie lief mit hängendem Schwanz durch den Wald. Ihr Fell war durchnässt vom Regen. Sie entdeckte ein Loch im Baumstamm einer riesigen Buche auf einer Lichtung. Sie betrat das Loch des Baums. Sie zuckte zusammen, als ein weiterer Blitz den Himmel erleuchtete und und eine riesige dunkelbraun-getigerte Katze im Licht sichtbar wurde und bedrohlich knurrend auf sie zukam.,,Wer bist du?´´knurrte er. Waldjunges starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.,,I...Ich bin W...Waldjunges aus dem F...FeuerClan.´´stotterte sie.,,FeuerClan?,,Zischte eine zweite Stimme. Hinter dem dunkelbraunen trat ein sandfarbener Kater in den Bau.,,Sie haben Todklaue umgebracht! Wir müssen dieses Junge töten!´´,,Ich bin Blut.´´miaute er.,,Wer sind deine Eltern?´´wollte der wissen.,,Blattwind und...´´,,Blattwind?´´zischte der andere. Sie nickte und schluckte.,,W...Wer ist das?´´miaute sie und deutete auf den sandfarbenen.,,Ich bin Knochen.´´fauchte er das Junge an. Blut nahm das Junge am Nackenfell und ging mit Waldjunges davon. Übler Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Von überall her schlossen sich Streuner der kleinen Gruppe an. Sie kletterten über eine Mauer und durch ein Loch in ein Zweibeinernest. Kapitel 2 ,,Nacht´´miaute Blut.,,Kannst du dieses Junge säugen?´´,,Was ist mit seiner Mutter?´´knurrte die schwarze Kätzin.,,Bitte.´´miaute er. Waldjunges hatte von den Streunern und ihrer Bösartigkeit gehört, doch sie konnten auch nett sein. Die Bernsteinaugen der schwarzen Kätzin wurden weich.,,Nun gut.´´miaute sie.,,Wir sollen ein wildfremdes Junge aufnehmen?´´Eine mittelgroße weiße Kätzin setzte sich neben Nacht.,,Je mehr Junge, desto besser.´´knurrte Blut. Die Kätzin wollte widersprechen, doch Blut schnitt ihr das Wort ab.,,Kann ich euch noch was bringen?´´Nacht schüttelte den Kopf. Von unten ertönte ein Warnschrei.,,Hauskätzchen!´´jaulte ein anderer.,,Feuer, Blitz, Donner, Wolke und Stern, helft mir es zu vertreiben!´´ Die aufgerufenen Katzen schlüpfte einer nach dem anders durch das Loch in der Wand. Das Hauskätzchen war eine Kätzin mit Jungen.,,Verschwinde!´´fauchte Donner, ein rot-weiß gescheckter Kater. Das Hauskätzchen nahm ihre Jungen und wollte wegrennen, doch Feuer schnitt ihr den Weg ab. Das Hauskätzchen presste sich flach auf den Boden und ihre Jungen zitterten vor Angst.,,W...Was wollt ihr?´´fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.,,Du bist bei uns eingedrungen!´´zischte Donner.,,Das wusste ich nicht.´´miaute sie.,,Wir lassen dich gehen, wenn du uns deine Jungen gibst.´´Blut trat hinter Donner hervor.,,Überleg es dir!´´drohte Blitz. Das Hauskätzchen zog ihre Jungen näher an sich heran.,,Gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit?´´Blut kniff die Augen zusammen.,,Du kannst dich uns auch anschließen.´´Das Hauskätzchen nickte.,,J...Ja.´´miaute sie. Blut schnippte mit dem Schwanz, woraufhin die Katzen zurück in das Zweibeinernest gingen.,,Wie ist dein Name?´´fragte Blut.,,Mein Name ist Schoko.´´miaute sie.,,Folge mir!´´befahl Blut. Schoko nahm ihre Jungen und folgte ihm. Aus allen Ecken funkelten sie Augen an. Die braune Kätzin sprang auf die Balken und auf die Etage.,,Ihr habt nun eine neue Mitbewohnerin. Das ist Schoko.´´Er wandte sich der braunen Kätzin zu.,,Aber diesen Namen kannst du nicht behalten. Wie fändest du Linde.´´Schoko zögerte, dann nickte sie langsam.,,Und das Junge heißt jetzt Wald!´´miaute Nacht. Waldjunges kuschelte sich näher an Nachts warmes Fell und die schwarze Kätzin leckte ihr über das Ohr. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute zu Nacht hoch. Nacht wandte den Blick ab und schaute durch ein Loch in der Decke des Zweibeinernests zum klaren Himmel hinauf. Waldjunges schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Sie fand sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel und ihr Fell schien golden. Ein Schmetterling landete auf einer Pflanze. Sie sprang auf den Schmetterling zu, als sich der Himmel über ihr blutrot färbte und rote Tropfen ihr Fell verfärbten. Die Wiese, die eben noch hell und grün war, war nun schwarz und finster. Der Schmetterling verlor seine bunten Farben und wurde still. Dann fiel er von der Pflanze und rührte sich nicht mehr. Waldjunges legte die Ohren an, drückte sich auf den kalten Boden und kroch langsam fort. Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und rannte davon, ohne zu wissen wohin. Vor ihr spaltete sich der Boden. Bevor sie rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, fiel sie. Sie klammerte sich an der Wand des Erdspalts fest und kletterte hinauf. Auf einmal stand ein dunkelbraun-getigerter Kater vor ihr. Blut! Er packte sie am Nackenfell und zerrte sie hoch. Hinter ihm waren die Streuner aus dem Zweibeinerort in einem Kreis. In der Mitte hielt Donner einen anderen dunkelgrauen Kater mit struppigem Fell fest. Wildkatzen haben sich am Anfang des Waldes aufgestellt. Blut stupste die an und deutete auf den grauen Kater. Sie kam auf den Kater zu, als ein Entsetzensschrei aus den Reihen der Wildkatzen ertönte. Eine schildpattfarbene Kätzin starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.,,Waldjunges!´´rief sie. Wald schreckte hoch. Dämmerlicht schien durch das Loch in der Decke und blendete sie. Sonne und Fuchs rannten auf sie zu. Die beiden flammenfarbenen Jungen blieben kurz vor ihr zum Stehen.,,Wir werden bald Auszubildende!´´platzte Sonne hervor. Fuchs wandte sich ihr zu und fuhr ihr mit den Krallen über die Schulter.,,Jetzt hast du die Überraschung vermasselt!´´fauchte er seine Schwester an. Sonne legte die Ohren flach an und kauerte sich dicht an den Boden.,,Wie auch immer...´´knurrte Fuchs. Wald starrte wie gebannt auf seine blutigen scharfen Krallen hinab.,,Du wirst auch deine Ausbildung beginnen.´´miaute Sonne mit zittriger Stimme. Fuchs knurrte sie erneut an, wandte sich dann ab und ging. Sonne schaute ihrem Bruder ängstlich nach. Wald legte sich neben sie und leckte ihr das Blut von der Schulter. Sonne zuckte zusammen.,,Es brennt.´´piepste sie.,,Ich weiß, aber so hört es auf zu bluten.´´erklärte Wald einfühlsam. Blut kam auf sie zu.,,Kommt mit mir!´´miaute er auffordernd. Wald erhob sich auf die Pfoten. Sonne versuchte hoch zu kommen, doch sie fiel wieder in sich zusammen. Ihre Schulter fing erneut an zu bluten.,,Wer war das?´´verlangte Blut von seiner Tochter zu wissen.,,Ich habe mich gekratzt.´´antwortete sie hastig und fuhr die Krallen aus. Wald erkannte Fuchs im Eingang des Raums stehen. Sein Blick war finster und kalt. Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und schlich davon. Wald lief ihm unauffällig hinterher. Sie setzte sich neben Donner unter einen Balken. Sonne humpelte neben sie. Blut war auf den Balken geklettert. ,,Fuchs, Sonne und Wald werden heute zu Ausgebildeten.´´verkündete er.,,Todklaue gründete diesen Clan, und diese Jungen sollen ihn in Zukunft weiterführen. Der TodClan wird immer mächtiger und größer. So will es der DunkelClan. Diese Jungen haben nun das Recht, das Zweibeinernest mit ihren Lehrern zu verlassen. Stern wird Sonne ausbilden, Donner wird Fuchs ausbilden und Blitz wird Wald ausbilden.´´Er sprang vom Balken und wieder in die Dunkelheit des Nests.,,Komm!´´miaute Blitz und trottete zum Ausgang des Zweibeinernests. Sie sprang auf die Mauer und legte die Ohren an.,,Hol Blut!´´befahl sie. Wald rannte zurück ins Zweibeinernest. Blut war in seinem Raum und schaute auf, als Wald hereinbrach.,,Blitz hat gesagt, du sollst zu ihr kommen.´´ Blut stand auf und eilte zu ihr.´´''Und wieder zurück´´''dachte sie genervt.Sie sprang draußen auf die Mauer und sah zu, wie ein Monster vor dem Nest stehen blieb. Blut lugte um die Ecke und sah, wie Zweibeiner ein riesiges Holzbrett an der Wand des Nests aufklappte und hineinging. Wald fauchte leise, als Nacht sie zu sich heranzog.,,Psst!´´zischte Nacht. Kategorie:Storys Kategorie:By DrachenLiebe